


Night Terrors

by MadMaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Torture, Bloodplay, Dark Character, Dreams and Nightmares, Explicit Sexual Content, Fire, Multi, Psychic Violence, Rage, Rough Kissing, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMaster/pseuds/MadMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and her friends start experiencing horrific nightmares, some so bad they are afraid to go to sleep. As time goes on the night terrors turn more and more violent. One thing is for sure, if they die in their dreams they die in reality. </p><p>A Nightmare on Elm Street AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

Nancy Granger stared at her sleeping daughter with tears in her large dark brown eyes. Two strong hands grasped her shoulders in comfort. She turned her watery gaze onto her husband, Hugo. His face was stoic. They were doing this for their daughter, their beautiful Hermione. They had to keep her safe, they had to keep them all safe. A soft knock brought both of their gazes away from the sleeping form of their four year old daughter. Hugo walked toward the door and opened it. On his front lawn was the others. Narcrissa and Lucius Malfoy in their expensive clothes and aristocratic money. James and Lily Potter stood next to them wearing looks of controlled rage. Molly and Arthur Weasley stood off to the side with wary gazes. The Lovegoods stood in the street with matching frowns. Nancy could see other parents with nerves of steel. They were doing this for their children and for the children that were lost.

Lily stepped forward and reached out for the curly haired woman, "Come on Nancy, this is for the safety of our children. Myrtle died, she was murdered by that...that...monster!"

Nancy sighed and nodded stepping out into the night air.

"For the safety of our own. Tom Riddle dies, tonight," Mr. Parkenson snarled into the night.

 

 

 

~~~~Fourteen Years Later~~~~

Hermione fell out of her desk chair sending her literature assignment flying. She landed on the hardwood floor harshly missing the corner of her desk by a millimeter. Groaning she blinked up at the ceiling. Her long untamable auburn brown curls hung around her like a frizzy halo. A yawn ripped past her pink full lips. Rolling over she forced herself up off the ground. The phone on her table screeched in alarm. Confused she grabbed the peeping square and looked down at the cellphone. Her alarm. Hermione stretched and popped her shoulder. Rolling her neck she walked over to her closet and pulled out her school uniform: a burgundy, gold, and brown skirt, a white button up long sleeve blouse, and her burgundy cashmere cardigan with the school's crest printed on the right breast. She then went to her vanity. Opening the drawers she pulled out her matching crimson knickers and bra set and black tights.

She carried everything into her bathroom tossing her clothing on the sink. Another yawn escaped her lips as she bent down and turned on the foist. As the water rained down she stripped out of her red tank top and grey yoga pants. Popping her knuckles she turned to her iPod dock and turned it on. Standing in just her green knickers she bent over to pick out a song.

A sudden chill went down her naked spine. Hermione froze staring straight ahead. The feeling of fingers trailing down her back made her shiver. Her hazel eyes focused on the electronic in front of her. The touch trailed lower and circled her hips before dipping underneath her lacy green knickers. Hermione bit her lip when she found out she couldn't speak.

"You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh oh  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh oh"

Hermione jumped and screamed in shock. The loud song brought her out of her dream like state. Shaking her head she groaned and went to shimmy out of her knickers. Rolling shoulders she pulled back the shower curtain. Her reflection showed her bare backside, a light pink line followed down the curve of her right ass cheek. A soft sigh escaped her lips as the warm water worked her muscles.

 

Once finished with her morning shower she towel dried her body swiftly wrapping her hair up in another towel. Hermione pulled on her crimson lace knickers. Hermione clasped her bra next before pulling on her button up shirt. A laugh escaped her lips as she pulled out her deodorant. The lyrics to some, okay most, of Ginny's favorite songs were hilarious. Shaking her head she snatched her black tights and pulled them on. Hermione grabbed her skirt and cardigan and walked back into her bedroom. She tossed her remaining clothes on her made bed. Her small tan hands worked the buttons of her shirt as her body maneuvered around her bedroom her hazel eyes in search of her tie. Just as she finished her last button her gaze found her tie. Confusion swam in her eyes. How could her tie be half hidden under her bed? Sighing she bent down and reached for it. A soft thud made her head turn toward her door taking her gaze away from her under her bed.

"Mom?"

Hermione asked at the door still reaching for her tie. No response made her shrug her shoulders and return her eyes to the floor underneath her full size bed. Shock squeezed her tightly. Her red and gold striped tie was gone. Standing up she nearly jumped in fright when she saw her tie hanging from her bathroom door knob on the other side of the room.

"No more staying up until the crack of dawn studying," she mumbled to herself as she walked toward her bathroom door.

Hermione pulled the tie around her neck. After she finished fixing it to the school dress code she pulled the towel off of her head. Long tangled damp curls fell free. Groaning, Hermione grabbed her brown pick and tried to untangle the beast. After ten minutes she finally got the hair to agree to a compromise. Going to her bed, she grabbed her skirt. She unzipped it and pulled it over her stockings. Once on properly she snatched her cardigan and pulled it over her head. Once she finally finished dressing she forced her wet wavy curls into a French braid.

Her vanity held her make up, which was really just different types of nude and soft pink colored liquid lipstick, dark brown mascara, and chap stick. Her eyes went to her jewelry box though. Opening the cherry wood hand carved box her hands found the small pale white pearl earrings she wore almost every day. A smile slipped on her pale lips as she placed the beauties in her ears. Then her alarm went off once again causing her to drop the back to her earring.

"Merlin!"

Rolling her eyes she grabbed the back of the earring and placed it were it belonged as she went to her desk snatching up her phone. Turning off her final alarm she placed the phone inside her book bag before packing up her books and assignments. Placing the strap on her shoulder she walked out of her bedroom. Walking down the hallway she put on her chap stick. Once in the kitchen her hazel orbs focused on her mother.

"Mornin' Mum."

Nancy Granger grinned at her teenage daughter, "Morning 'Mione! Did you sleep well dear?"

Hermione laughed, "I fell asleep at my desk Mum."

Her mother giggled, "Just like your father."

The younger Granger shrugged with a grin. Tossing her bag onto one of the kitchen floor she sat at the kitchen table. Her mother placed a mug of hot tea in front of her before going back to making breakfast. Hermione smiled as she breathed in the warm herbal scent. She took a sip of the liquid gold before her mother placed a plate full of eggs, toast, and ham in front of her. A hearty breakfast.

 Just as she took a bite of her eggs her father walked in. Wearing a look of displeasure on his face. Confused, she glanced at her mother in question. Her large brown eyes just rolled, must have been a hard night for Hugo Granger. Hermione tore into her toast as her father sat a large book next to her.

"Hermione, here is a book on Microbiology. I do hope you will take one of the college courses next semester."

A bright smile spread across her face, "Thank you dad."

A loud beeping noise erupted from her bag. Hermione stood and went to her messenger book bag. Bending down she unzipped it and dug around in the coffee colored bag until her hand brushed against cool plastic. Smiling she dragged her phone out and flipped it open. She was getting a call from Ginny.

Rolling her eyes she pressed the green answer button, "Mornin' Gin."

"Hey...Um...Can we talk when Ron, Harry, and I pick you up?"

Confused and slightly worried she answered, "Sure. Has something bad happened?"

At their daughter's question both parents looked at each other in worry.

"Not really, but I had a nightmare that I need to tell you about."

Hermione smiled, "Okay I'll listen to your dream."

Nancy Granger let out a breath of relief. Her brown gaze went to her husband whom was already over the worry.

"Okay I'll see you in a few minutes Gin!"

"Bye, Mione!"

After hanging up her phone she tossed it back into her backpack. She hurriedly finished her breakfast and tea. Rolling her shoulders she gathered her things and went out the kitchen door mumbling a goodbye to her parents. Once in the hallway she continued on toward the front door. Pushing her way through the door she spotted Ron's pouter blue car pulling into her neighborhood. A smile slipped onto her lips before going to meet her friends halfway.


End file.
